


I'm Selfish and I Hate(Love) You

by thatdameoverthere



Series: Flannel Shirts and Baseball Caps [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Danny Phantom
Genre: Alive Tadashi, Hospitals, M/M, SFIT fire, not sure how else to tag this, tadanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdameoverthere/pseuds/thatdameoverthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Danny wished he had never gotten so close, knew it was a bad idea from the start. Now this stupid, selfless man had his barely beating heart and Danny would do anything for him. Even go against the natural order for him.</p><p>And Tadashi didn't even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Selfish and I Hate(Love) You

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short pulled from my tumblr page. it's just after the explosion at SFIT and Danny saved Tadashi but no one knows.

They’re in the hospital. No one is sure how Tadashi got out after the explosion, or how he survived with so little injuries, but when he finally wakes up its to the sight of everyone he loves. Except one. And Tadashi thinks that that hurts more then it should.

It’s not until the visiting hours are over and the lights are all out and Tadashi is just staring blearily at the ceiling, unable to move too much, that He arrives. Standing in the suddenly open doorway, obscured by the dark, but Tadashi can see the light from his bedside lamp reflected in his blue eyes and throwing his frowning face into sharp relief.

Danny didn’t say anything when he saw Tadashi, just watched, eyes scanning every bandaged burn, every scrape and stitched up cut. What had he missed? What had he done wrong? Danny had done everything he could to keep him safe, and he had failed. His fists clenched as he finally looked into those brown eyes and suddenly his throat was closing over and his eyes were burning and oh god oh god, I’m sorry! I’m sosososo sorry! oh god, i failed you and I’m sorry and please let me make it better. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!

Before Tadashi could call out he had a quaking head of black hair on his shoulder. Danny’s hands fisted his hospital gown as he almost collapsed onto the bed Tadashi lie on. He could hear Danny, mumbling strange nonsense into his neck, felt his tears on his skin. Tadashi let himself be wrapped up in Danny’s deceptively strong arms, maneuvered until there were laying next to each other on the bed, his head was on Danny’s chest and  the smaller man wrapped around him.

Danny burried his nose in Tadashi’s hair. It still smelt like smoke, but he would fix that too.

“You’re a damn idiot.”

Danny’s voice was quiet but hard, emotionless. Tadashi made to protest and was silenced by tightening arms and a hiss in his hair.

“You are a fucking idiot! what were you thinking running into a burning building?! Did you think for a second that that might not be a good idea? That you might not come out of that? Dammit, you almost didn’t! What about your family huh? What would Hiro and your Aunt do if you di-….”

Tadashi felt Danny choking on his breath. The shuddering in the limbs holding him had him turning his bandaged head into Danny’s neck. His boyfriends words gave him pause.

In a whisper Danny continued. “What do you think your little brother and aunt would do if suddenly you weren’t there? What do you…what do you think I would do if…if you weren’t there?”

Tadashi couldn’t hear any emotion in Danny’s voice, and maybe that was worse than the actual words. He didn’t regret trying to help his professor, but he knew he should have done something different because now the fire was him and he was burning everyone he loved.

“I’m Sorry.”


End file.
